Song of Syrin
by Yaoi Huntress Earth
Summary: Banshee is given an offer she can't refuse at a price she'll wish she never made.
1. Default Chapter

"It's all yours; free of charge." A middle-aged man in a candy cane-stripped suit opened his cheap imitation leather suitcase just enough for Banshee to get a good peak.  
  
A tiny, bright light beckoned her to come closer for a better look as he opened the suitcase a little more, exposing more of the sweet light to her. Banshee gazed deeper into the light, half expecting it to blind her senceless. When it didn't, her paranoia was only eased by the tiniest sliver as the light displayed the only thing that she wanted in these last few months: to get her and her sister out of this disgusting containment unit.   
  
"And what do you get out of it?" Banshee said, trying to keep her common sence in tact.  
  
"Nothing. My powers are fading as we speak and you seem like a sweet girl..."  
  
He opened the suitcase a little more, teasing her with the wish. Can't let the good woman have her reason take over for her. Through the thousands of years he played upon the stupidity of mortals, the Salesman knew all the tricks. Disguising like a human to put them at ease, striking up a nice conversation, the use of bright lights and colors to get their attention, and to slowly retreat with the offer of a -once-in-a-lifetime chance for the more cynical ones to close the deal. As harden of a woman that Banshee was, she was far from invinceable. She could sputter the haterid she felt toward the humans, especally the men, but it didn't matter cause of the young angel she carried with her. Just another weakness to exploit. The disfigured old hag would do almost anything for her little sister if she wasn't too busy keeping the poor girl on a milameter-long leash. From what he knew, Syren, the angel herself, was misserable. As he could feel the atmosphere of the containment unit destroying his dwindling powers, he began to turn his back as if to leave,  
  
"As we all know, you can't drain youth energy from ghosts." He smirked, using the most malisious voice he could come up with. Giving the suitcase a final shut, he decided to go on his merry way...  
  
"Stop!" Banshee hissed, nearly dislocateing his arm in the process of grabbing it. "I'll take the wish."  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." With an even crueler smirk, he reopened his suitcase, allowing the bright light to flood the area until the two women disappeared from the containment unit.  
  
  
The next thing that Banshee could figure out next was the feeling of the hard Central Park walkway that contacted with her butt for a rather nasty landing. Quickly feeling her face for a light of hope that the Salesman had fixed the signs of aging from it. No luck, but it was the least of her worries.   
  
From the courner of her right eye, she found Syren trying to get back up after landing on a park bench that had shattered when she came down from the great hight that she fell from the great hight the Salesman dropped her from. Nothing was hurt or cut from her lovely features. Breathing a sigh of relief, Banshee picked herself up when a disgusting creature of a fat, middle-aged man had beat it to her to it.  
  
"You ok, sweetie?" His chubby hands smoothered her long, delicate fingers as she gladdly excepted his help.  
  
When was that stupid girl going to learn? It was obvious that Banshee's warnings ment nothing to her as usual. The elder specture's beady eyes narrowed upon him as helped dust Syren off. He had no right to touch that eturnaly spotless white dress. She belonged to no one else, but her loving sister that had protected her all these years.  
  
Unable to take anymore, Banshee let out a powerful wail on the man, forcing his enormious grith to fly back into a tree and knock him out. Her little angel was too shocked to respond. Maybe it was from the tramaization of being assulted by that brute. Wishing not to put her through anymore strain, Banshee ordered the first assumption that came to her.  
  
"Drain his energy."  
  
"But he didn't do anything wrong." She pleaed.  
  
"I said drain him!" Banshee grabbed her sister's frail arms in frustration, yanking her in front of her. "Uhhh..." She pulled her hands back, the mortal drawbacks of arthridis affecting her.  
Clearing her lungs, Syrin began her task... 


	2. You Never Forget the Ones You Love

Despite all that happened, Roland still listened to Syrin's CDs on a regular basis. True, the mind-altering effect wasn't there anymore, but he loved to hear it none of the less. It's smooth, lyricless tones always made him feel relaxed after a hard day of catching ghosts and hitting the books or as an insperation for his tinkering with the equipment. It cleared his mind, allowing new thoughts and ideas wander in.   
  
A entire change of his world could be quite exact. Syrin ruined his interest for anyother girl; they just seemed so...ordinary. Luckily, his teamates had given up on trying to fix him up with other girls and resorted to playing of "What About Her" were they'd see a girl that he might like when his back was turned and discuss. Roland knew he wasn't gay (at least he was pretty sure) and asexuality was out of the question so it had to be good old fashioned love-at-first-sight. To heck if the experts said it was infatuation, infatuation dies and his feelings still remained. On the other hand, this kind of feeling wasn't healthy and maybe it would be better if he dated girls who were his own species. There was that Jesse Thorton girl from his geometry class. She was a single mother, but he liked kids so that was no problem.   
  
"Roland," Kylie's voice startled him back to the real world. "we have an emergancy at Central Park, get a move on." Thank God for paranormal insidents, at least it would keep his mind off his problems.  
  
****  
  
"There are five others just like him." The ambulance driver said as the crew carried the middle aged man from before and several bums in an ambulance. "It was like someone drained fourty years out of them."  
  
"Syrin..." The very possibilityboth thrilled and struck fear in him.  
  
"That can't be, we nailed her and her sister weeks ago." Gerret blurted as the sheet from one of the stretchers got caught in a wheel, forcing the sheet to gradualy slide off the victim.  
  
"Then explain that." The evidence was apparent, the recently revealed bum had jumped fourty years in age, drooling on the cot. "I don't think any other ghost could pull that off."  
  
"You're not going to start acting all weird again are you?" Eduardo rolled his eyes to the back of his head.  
  
"Not this time." Normaly, Roland would've given him a dirty look, but the possibility of seeing Syrin again blocked any efforts out. 


End file.
